far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Yakiyah
Yakiyah is the Home planet of the UPC, Located in the Tsatsos System in hex #0407. It is technically owned by A.C.R.E. It is an Agri-Planet that provides the Empire with most of its food. Description The planet is a temperate world with vast grasslands that occupy most of it's landmasses. Several mountainous regions exist, as well as the remnants of rain forests and jungles that have not yet been cut down in order to make room for more farms. The oceans on the planet are used as mega fisheries, there are a few large coastal cities, however their main purpose is to transport the food into the interior, rather than operate as hubs like the inland farm cities. The the majority of the planets population are centered in and around cities encircled by farmlands and fields, ACRE had created these cities in order to house workers and to keep them close to where they would have to be working. The heavy industrial and food processing factories are located in the city centers near spaceports that would have made it easy to transport products off world. Culture The prevailing culture, languages and cuisine of the planet are central Asian, Indian, and South American, though there are a multitude of other different ethnic groups throughout the world that were brought in from off planet to work as indentured servants. The demeanor and ideals of the people on planet are heavily farmer and worker oriented, the biggest holiday on the planet is "Farmer's Day" to celebrate the start of the new year and the beginning of spring. Since the revolutionary presence on planet has grown due to the UPC, the prevailing attitudes is shifting to focus on the ideals of worker's rights, collectivism, and equality. The ongoing campaign from the UPC and the cultural shift in place on the planet views the workers as those who are truly in control if they are the ones growing all the food for the Empire, and production can cease at any moment. Cuisine The most popular foods on planet are cheap and rely on leftover foods not taken off world. Offal, fermented and salted dishes, soups, stews, and jellied meals are the most abundant. A popular dish is called the Jello Biafra, it is made using collagen in pigs or cows feet and pulled meat, potatoes, cabbage and cheap spices to create a meat jelly. Favorite drinks to produce are in the similar vein of easy to produce, one being Yakiyahn Moonshine made from the readily available corn mash from the mega farms. Architecture Many of the buildings on world are very brutalist, sparse and practical in design. Flat, massively tall, rectagonal apartment complexes placed side by side on the edges of the cities. Large concrete factories with heavy machinery near the spaceports in the center. Highways like arteries criss-crossing throughout the cities, each one built with a specific purpose in mind. Every city on the planet was meticulously planned out for a specific purpose. Buildings such as supermarkets, malls and theaters do exist to provide workers on the world an avenue to spend their money on more PRISM products. Government The current government on Yakiyah is the remnant ACRE administration, although its power is dwindling due to the revolutionaries on the planet and its authority is not being recognized. Many factories, businesses and private buildings on the planet are in the process of being captured as more workers riots break out in the cities. The UPC council functions as a governing body that enacts their own policies on the world to serve as the new government leaders and replace the old ACRE administration. Much of the work that is being done is able to be achieved due to mismanagement from ACRE and sabotage from the sub-factions on the planet. Factories and shipments go unchecked for routine inspections, there is bribery and misinformation spread which enables the UPC to expand their influence while staying in the shadows. The factories and farms that have been abandoned due to lack of synth labor are easier to re-purpose and redistribute. Locations Tanez Tanze, the capital city of Yakiyah is structured much in the same way as other citites on the world, primarily to extract resources, a massive spaceport in the center, surrounded by factories and high rise mega apartments and farmland with large highways leading in. In addition to this, it is also the headquarters of the ACRE administration that is in the process of being deposed by the popular uprisings. Many of the sleek and elaborate mansions, libraries, and academies in the city to serve the ACRE administrators are closely guarded and protected by heavily armed surveillance drones. Just outside of the administrative district are residential districts are hundreds of large brutalist housing structures, many in various states of disrepair, that typically house hundreds of worker families. While many of the food packing factories still hum along, shipping food brought in from farmland all across the planet, the war against synthetics has killed off a significant portion of the ACRE agricultural workforce and dozens of factories and fields have been completely abandoned. Some entire neighborhoods on the outskirts of the city have been reclaimed by the natural flora and fauna, while others have been re-occupied unbeknownst to ACRE for more.. revolutionary purposes. Unified Peoples Collective Headquarters The meeting place of the Unified Peoples Collective, is hidden on the planet. Only those who are deemed trustworthy for their cause are told how to locate it. Sports Although Yakiyan workers were not encouraged to take part in any actives apart from work by their ACRE administrators, there is a planet Psiball team called the Yakiyahian Yaks. Flora & Fauna Much of the plant and animal life on the planet has been drastically affected in the several hundred years since the planet was colonized. Any sign of native alien life on the world has been eradicated or greatly diminished. Most animals on world are beasts of burden and ones that can be eaten and meat transferred off world: Cows, Horses, Donkeys, Goats, Sheep, Tuna etc. Most of the plant life is specifically grown to be taken off world as well: Corn, Potatoes, Carrots, Cabbages, Wheat, etc. Some plant and animal life does exist off the farms and grasslands that has since become feral in the mountains and jungles leftover on the planet, as well as some animals whose ancestors hitched a ride on the original colonists ships. Yaksky is a animal native to Yakiyah that are easily domesticated and can be found in around the mounatin regions of Yakiyah. They are known to grow deep bonds with their owners and give good comfort. They are the same size as dogs but with a beak, often have brown to black scales with a long tail with different colored feathers on the end. Gas Giant Mine Bland Project '''Occupation: '''Strange robots and their overseers '''Situation: '''Things are emerging below Orbital Ruin Argo 2 '''Occupation: '''Heirs of the original builders '''Situation: '''Fighting outside interlopers Research Base Schroeter '''Occupation: '''Black-ops governmental researchers '''Situation: '''Science monsters run amok Additional Information Sectors Without Number LinkCategory:Planets